Just Another High School Love Story
by TheSquint3
Summary: Bones, Booth, the Squinterns, Sweets, Camille, Zach and an OC. High school. Madness ensues.
1. Meeting Them

It was a chilly afternoon at the end of winter. Everyone was glad that the tiresome winter was finally over, along with the school day. School jock Seeley Booth was throwing a football with some friends, when he unknowingly knocked into the girl everyone considered a freak, Temperance Brennan. She was walking with one of her only friends, Zach Addy. Booth turned towards her quickly. He grinned a wolfish grin.

"Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"That is not my name." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. Why don't you and your nerd friend get out of our way?" Booth sneered. Brennan just pushed past him and his friends, Zach's upper arm in tight grasp.

On a hill, not far from the encounter, school gossiper Daisy Wick was watching the two of them. She turned to her boyfriend, the helpful Lance Sweets. He helps anyone and everyone, like a therapist.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Daisy inquired.

"Judging by their body language, it was most likely a simple misunderstanding. Probably nothing." Sweets answered

"You're such a nerd, Lancelot." Daisy grinned, kissing him on the cheek. Sweets blushed.

In the parking lot, not far from where both events had been happening, 'lone wolf' Wendell Bray, was working on the car of Jeffersonian High's resident bug kid, Jack Hodgins. Wendell rolled out from under the car.

"All done." He muttered, wiping motor oil on his old shirt.

"Thanks, man." Hodgins grinned.

Wendell just nodded and grabbed his tools, leaving. He passed by everyone's favorite artist and friend of Brennan, Angela Montenegro. She and freshman Vincent Nigel-Murray were going to were on a project for their government class.

"C'mon Vince, we have complete this diagram on branches of government." Angela called back to Mr. Nigel-Murray.

"Actually, did you know that the Library of Congress is the largest library in the world?" He replied.

"Unless that will help with our project, or impress Ms. Julien, I don't really care. Hey Wendell." Angela nodded at her friend.

To be continued.

 **Hi, first chapter is up! Unless I forgot someone, all I have left to introduce is our OC, Claire. I am EXHAUSTED. I was working on this from 3:30 to 4:10 am. Finally I'm done! See you guys,**

 **—Ren**


	2. Meeting Them, Pt 2

After school, outcast new girl Claire Yarrow was hanging in an abandoned warehouse with Camille Saroyan, the tough girl. They were throwing a tennis ball off the wall. They were just chatting with some coffee, when the doors slam open, Seeley Booth strutting through. Before he could see who it was, he yelled

"FBI" showing the badge he got from his internship. He was even allowed to carry a taser, because he was almost an agent. The girls were blinded by the incoming light. Claire made a break for the back door, not realizing who it was either.

"No, Claire wait! Seeley you idiot." Cam exclaimed. Claire came to a quick stop and hid in a doorway, head barely peaking out.

"Woah, did she _actually_ commit a crime or something?" Booth asked.

"Cam, are we allowed to be here?" Claire asked, ignoring Booth.

"Yes, yes, come out." She coaxed. Claire warily crept out from the dark doorway.

"Booth here isn't an _actual_ FBI agent. Just in training. He's allowed to take out bad guys, but he won'y hurt us." Camille explained. Booth catcalled at Claire.

"Damn, who are you?" Booth grinned.

"Someone who's not interested. You're not my type." Claire muttered.

"Ha. I'm everyone's type." Booth smirked.

"Moving on. What are you doing here?" Cam asked Booth.

"Um… Nothing…" He replied

"Spill." Cam demanded.

"Sometimes I go around to abandoned buildings, to um… pretend that I'm an agent…" Booth blushed. Claire and Cam looked at each other, then back at Seeley, before they both started cracking up. Booth blushed redder than a tomato.

"Shut up." He murmured.

"Yeah whatever." Cam chuckled.

"Well, I've gotta go meet Angela and some of her buddies. She's insisting I need friends. See you later Cam. Bye Booth." Claire smiled, walking towards the exit.

Second chapter is done. I wonder if me making these chapters at 3-5 am before school, which is at 6:30. Anyways, all characters are introduced. I decided to leave out some interns. Sorrynotsorry. Come read next time for Claire's meeting with Angie, Temperance and Zach. And I seriously need to figure out a way to tie together a plot for these characters while still writing chapters. Any ideas? PM them to if you got 'em. And finaaly, since today is Friday, most likely two chapters will be out by the time the week starts. Ok **now** I'm done. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

Claire had just left Booth and Cam in the warehouse, to go meet Angela and her friends. Cam and Angie were basically her only friends, so she was grateful. She'd heard that the people she was meeting, Zach and Temperance, were extremely smart and kinda awkward. At least she understood the awkward part. From what she'd heard around school, the two of them were interested in morbid things, like death and bones. But not in a creepy way, more like scientific way. She hopped in my car, and old Chevy, and took off, headed towards Angie's house. Blasting music through the speakers, she cruised through the back roads. When she reached Angela's house, she turned off the car, and knocked on the door. It opened quickly to a confused Temperance Brennan.

"Who are you?" She asked. Claire chuckled.

"Hello to you too. I'm Angie's friend. Where is she?" she asked.

"Just in here. Come in" Brennan said. She peeked into the room, where saw Angie, Zach, and Vincent Nigel-Murray were sitting on a couch, doing homework.

"Hey girl! I invited Vincent, too by the way. Vince, say hi." Angie grinned.

"Hey." Vincent said, barely looking up.

"Hi." Claire blushed. It was obvious she thought he was cute. Claire sighed and looked at the tree of the, before sitting next to Zack.

"So what're we up to?" Claire asked, curiosity dancing in her voice.

"Just homework" Zack sighed.

"Did Ms. Julien give you guys lots of it?" Claire asked. She didn't take government, she opted for photography instead. The more creative classes the better.

"Project. We have to do a slideshow presentation about how the judicial branch functions." Angie explained.

"Sounds fun. I actually have a photography project. That's why I'm here." Claire smirked. She finally got Vincent's attention. He curiously looked up from the screen.

"I have to take 20 photos of one person, but still show how lighting can affect appearance. Any volunteers?" Claire inquired. Vincent stood up immediately.

"I'll do it." He mumbled. Claire grinned.

"Ok. Hey, Ange, do you have any rooms I can make really dark? And a lamp?" Claire questioned.

"Sure. Just head into that closet. Should be big enough, just move some clothes around." Angie smiled. Was she the only one who noticed the subtle flirting? Probably. They wandered into the closet to go take care of Claire's project.


End file.
